Hush Little Kaito
by MadCakeW
Summary: After his parents both died in a car accident, 9 y/o Kaito was sent to live with the Kamui family. Almost every night Kaito would have a nightmare, and on those night's he would go to 14 y/o's Gakupo's room. And every night this happened, Gakupo would sing a lullaby to Kaito that always put him to sleep. This story follows a 18 y/o Kaito and a 23 y/o Gakupo after an accident.
1. Chapter 1

After his parents both died in a car accident, 9 y/o Kaito was sent to live with the Kamui family, the family where his god-mother and god-father both live. The Kamui family have one son and one daughter, the son's name is Gakupo who is 14 and the daughter's name is Gakuko who is 11. Having nightmares about the car accident (which he was also a part of), Kaito regularly goes into Gakupo's room to sleep for the night. And every night when he went to Gakupo's to sleep, Gakupo would sing him a lullaby with his calming voice that never failed to put Kaito at ease for another night. It went like this.

_Hush little Kaito, don't say a word,_

_Gaku's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Gaku's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

_Gaku's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Gaku's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Gaku's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Gaku's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Gaku's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little Kaito in town._

Of course Kaito knew that this lullaby wasn't about Gaku and Kaito and that Gakupo didn't make it up, but he felt that this was much better than Gakupo calling himself 'Papa' and calling Kaito a baby.

Each night that Kaito went to Gakupo's room, Gakupo would sing the exact same song and hold the young Kaito in his arms. Even though he always woke up with Gakupo not there, he still felt calm with the scent of Gakupo all around him.

Years later, when Kaito is now 18 and Gakupo is 23, Kaito has just received his P's in driving and went to take his new car out for a test drive. But on that exact day, a drunk driver was driving down the almost deserted road along Kaito, and thought it funny to see if the new driver knew how to handle it when someone bumped into him. Just as the drunk started swerving into Kaito's car, Kaito wasn't looking as he mistook a plastic bag for a white rabbit and also swerved into the direction of the drunk driver. Colliding heavily, Kaito's car was flipped over completely whilst the drunk's car went out with merely a few dents on one side of his car.

Kaito, in the middle of the collision, had been knocked out by the air bag and was hanging upside down in his car, barely alive. It was only moments later when an ambulance got a call from a passerby who just happened to see all of this go down. When the ambulance arrived, Kaito's car was smoking and if he wasn't to be rescued soon, he would burn along with the car. So under a panic, the doctors and some policemen who also got called quickly forced the driver's door open to take out the unconscious Kaito and to make sure he was alright.

After finally finding out that he was only passed out for the time being, the doctor's quickly pulled Kaito into the ambulance and was rushed to the hospital just-in-case there was any major injuries. After many tests on the sleeping Kaito, the doctor came to the Kamui family who were all waiting for the results of the tests.

"After many tests and scans on Shion's body, we found no long-term injuries."

The Kamui family smiled and rejoiced a little together before the doctor spoke again.

"But…Shion is now in a state of comatose, we are unable to say when he will wake up. But it shouldn't take more than two weeks. We are highly doubtful that he will pass and we recommend for you to take an hour or so off of your work or studies to come visit Kaito atleast once every other day. Records have shown that many more patients have woken up earlier than thought because of their close friends and families coming to visit them regularly and talking to them out loud. Maybe just tell Kaito how you've been feeling, or what you did during the day. Doing that may recover his senses so he might wake up quicker."

The whole family had an expression of relief from the doctor's words and they all smiled gratefully.

"If you would like to visit Shion now, he is in room 31, bed B on the second floor. The elevator is right down that hall with stairs next to it. Good luck."

Everyone thanked him before following the directions and finding Kaito's room that had 2 other patient's in it, both apparently also in a coma.

The first one to talk was Eriko Kamui, the mother of the household.

"Kai-chan, if you can hear me. I want you to know that I'll come visit as much as a possibly can, so you should wait for me, okay?" She walked to the other side of the bed where her husband was at and clasped his hand, along with the lifeless, warm one of Kaito's.

The next one to talk was Takuro Kamui, the father of the household.

"Kaito, you're a man now, so wake up soon? Okay? Show us all how tough you really are." He clasped his hand around his wife's and put is free hand on top of his wife's other one, which was holding Kaito's hand.

The nest to step up was Gakuko, who was now 20 years old.

"Hey Kaion (She has a habit of mixing her friends first names and last names together). You know, you still haven't shown me how you did that combo move on the game we were playing before, you know, the awesome you did the other day one that slams the enemy into the ground with the small fighter? So, I'll come by as much as I can between my studies and work to see you, I'm sure they'll understand." Gakuko ran over to Eriko and buried her face into her shoulder, not crying, but just unable to see Kaito looking like this.

Lastly, it was Gakupo's turn. Everyone knows that Kaito liked Gakupo the best, and vice-versa. So they knew it would be hard for Gakupo to go on for these next few weeks.

"Hey Kai. Do you remember that song I used to sing to you? Whenever you came into my room from having nightmares, you would always fall asleep after you heard it, or even during the song you would. And who am I supposed to talk to now about all my games, books and movies? You will be back soon right? You still haven't read that book that I leant you, you know the one you couldn't wait to read? I'll visit you everyday okay? Just make sure you'll always be here to listen to my ranting. No one else can keep up with what I'm talking about half the time. So, don't leave me, okay?"

Whispering that last part so no one could hear, Gakupo ran outside of the room so his family couldn't see his weak side. The only one who has seen Gakupo's tears, whether for joy or sadness, is Kaito. The only one who knew what Gakupo was saying when he was talking so fast is Kaito. The only one who knew what troubles Gakupo is facing, is Kaito.

So wake up for me? Yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews (: I'll try to post at-least once a week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

XXXX

It's been almost a week since Kaito was announced to be in a comatose state. Everyone visits as much as possible, but it's only Gakupo who visits every day. Gakupo would stay for as long as he could. Only leaving the room when visiting hours were over or when he had an errand to run. He did his homework and everything that could be done on the spot in Kaito's hospital room.

Staying there every day meant he met the family of the other 2 patients whom were both in a comatose state as well. The patient that was closest to Kaito was a girl called Rin Kagamine and the patient that was in a bed very close to Rin's was a boy named Len. They belonged to the same family as twins and they both went comatose after being kidnapped and were both found with signs of being hit on the head with what they confirmed was a steel pipe. They were found tied up with their backs to each other and they were holding each other's hands despite their wrists being tied up. They were both lying down and at first from the sight of the blood, it was almost confirmed as a murder case, but there was a very faint pulse in both of them so they were rushed to the hospital. So far they have been in a coma for 3 weeks.

Apparently the kidnapper has yet to be caught but they are still praying.

Gakupo would always tell Kaito about what happened at school and he would tell Kaito about all these books he's been reading lately (Although he read most of them in Kaito's room). He would ask Kaito about whether he's having dreams or not, despite always being answered with silence. Then, just to finish off every day, he would sing the lullaby to Kaito, just to make sure that he didn't have any nightmares.

Though one day was different.

It was 4:10 and Gakupo walked into the hospital with his work uniform on. He checked in as a visitor once more and began his small walk to Kaito's room. On the way he saw Rin and Len's parents and so he talked to them a little before they reached the room. He opened the door for them and went in after, when he went in it was still the same as before. The continuous beeping sounds of three heart monitors, with the feel of a light breeze from the open window. Rin and Len's parent sat in their usual spots next to their children, and Gakupo took his seat next to Kaito and took the lifeless hand in his much larger one. First off he started telling Kaito about what happened after he visited him in the morning.

"Kaito, I got this new book today from one of my co-workers. I've only read half of it but I think you'd like this one. Although it is a little sappy with the romance and the story line is pretty basic, but the authors writing style is just amazing. The main character is a girl named Jayne who has anger issues, because of this she gets sent to this type of school for people like her. After being there for about a month, she had already punched 2 guys and 1 other girl, slapped too many people to count and had almost stabbed a teacher. Then she met someone who had been in the school for almost a year and who had calmed down quite a bit but still had his moments where he cracks. Well he tried to help her and calmed her down by bringing her to places that only he knew about. After awhile, they fell in love and that's pretty much where I'm up to."

Gakupo continued to hold Kaito's hand and went on telling Kaito about his day. After awhile, a nurse came in and told Gakupo and the twins' parents that visiting hours were almost over. When he heard this, like usual, he finished up what he was talking about and closed his eyes to sing the lullaby, the twins' parents -like always- smiled at Gakupo when he started to sing. His voice was like a soothing melody that could make anyone calm down…or hopefully wake up.

About mid-way through his song, Gakupo felt a small twitch from Kaito's hand. His song cut off abruptly and he opened his eyes, only to find him peering not into closed ones, but bright blue eyes that looked slightly tired. A small smile played at the bluenette's lips he grasped Gakupo's hand tighter.

"Gaku?" The voice that came out sounded weak and a little strained, but the smile on his lips never faltered. Gakupo was speechless to say the least; even the parents on the other side of the room stopped playing attention to their children and watched intently at the scene folding out across the room from them.

After a few moments, Gakupo found his voice though it stuttered a little. "K-Kai? You're a-awake." Gakupo brought his head closer to Kaito's as if he was seeing if this was a dream or not, he even pinched his upper arm.

The smile on the bluenette widened a little but it looked like he had to use his muscles to pull it off, so it dropped after a few seconds. "Yeah. I was pretty much awake when you were talking about that book, but my body wouldn't respond to me. Then the nurse came in and told you that time was almost up and I didn't want you to leave." Kaito replied in a wispy voice and coughed a few times, but he eventually got out what he wanted to say.

Gakupo finally got himself fully together and a small look of shock passed over him. "Speaking of nurses." Gakupo reached for a small remote on the side of Kaito's bed and pressed a button on it and seconds later 2 doctors and 1 nurse came rushing in as soon as they heard that one of their patients was awake.

"I'm going to have to ask you three to step outside the room and wait on the chairs outside or leave. We'll be out soon with the news on his mental state." One of the doctors ushered the three out of the room and Gakupo sat on a seat and the others left after a nice small chat about Kaito waking up and Gakupo wishing the best for the twins.

During the wait, Gakupo called the rest of his family and they stopped what they were doing and quickly came down to the hospital. It was about 10-15 minutes before the doctors and nurse came out again. "I have good news and not bad but…weird news. The good news is that he is in a great mental shape and probably won't need and therapy or anything to train back his needed skills. The weird news is that we've never, and I really do mean never, had anyone wake up from a coma in such good condition. It's unbelievable actually. We may need to run a few tests to see if there was any lasting damage to his head. So we will keep him here for one more night and then he will be able to go." The doctors and nurse gave the Kamui's reassuring smiles and quickly returned back into Kaito's room. But before the door could close, Gakupo quickly called out to the doctors.

"Wait!" He quickly jumped a few steps to catch up with them. "Can we just have 5 minutes with Kaito? Please?" He was almost close to begging, but not quite. The doctors contemplated a little and then agreed, saying 5 minutes at most.

The Kamui family quickly walked inside and started talking to Kaito, being careful not to hold his hand too hard or force him to talk more than he needed to. After the five minutes was up, everyone but Gakupo left the room. Gakupo stayed just for a few more moments.

"Kai, I'm really glad you're awake. I have a lot of things to tell you. I'll come visit tomorrow okay?" Gakupo moved Kaito's bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead lightly. After that, Gakupo left the room and the doctors and nurse quickly went in.

The Kamui family left after that to get a good night's rest. Gakupo had an early shift the next day so he made sure to get to bed early. This was the first time in little over a week that Gakupo had slept peacefully, now that he knew Kaito was alive and well.

When Gakupo woke up, the sun had just started to rise, giving a spectacular orange hue to his morning. He allowed himself a few more minutes to rest before he got up and got his things ready for work. He ran downstairs like a child would and started to cook breakfast for himself and also his family, although they aren't up yet. Gakupo and Eriko are the only ones in the Kamui family who could cook well, and Eriko had enough on her mind, her work had recently been going downhill so she hasn't been in the best of moods.

After Gakupo had finished a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon, he set them out on the table and went upstairs to where all the bedrooms are to wake up his family. He started with his parents because they were the easiest to wake. He walked to the end of the hallway and knocked, just in case they were up and weren't decent. When he didn't hear a reply, he opened to door and walked to Eriko's side of the bed and started shaking her shoulder gently. "Mum? Wake up, it's time for breakfast." After a few more moments of trying to wake her, her eyes opened groggily and smiled softly at Gakupo.

"What's on the menu today?" She asked, her voice still a bit croaky from just waking up.

"Just eggs and bacon, would you wake up dad for me? I still have to get little miss You-Could-Start-A-Chainsaw-Next-To-Me-And-I-Won't-Wake-Up up and ready. Wish me luck." He walked out of the room and went straight across the hallway to Gakuko's room. He pushed open the door –knowing there was no way she was awake- and was surprised to see Gakuko in the midst of getting changed. Her bra and underwear were both visible, along with a huge blush on her cheeks that spread down to her shoulders.

"GAKUPO?! Get out, get out, get out!" Gakupo quickly shut the door and apologized, explaining that she was never awake so he usually did that. That explanation didn't really seem to help problem at hand, it fact it probably made it worse.

After the whole family was dressed, they went to the dining table and dug in happily to their breakfast. Gakupo finished first and put his plate in the dishwasher for when he got home. "I'll be at work if you guys need me, and if you hear anything from the doctors about Kaito, call me straight away." Gakupo left with those word and went on his way to work.

XXXXXXXXX

I know that the ending didn't need to be that extended with unnecessary information, but it makes it a little bit longer without spoiling anything for the next chapter XD

Thanks for reading, remember to Review, Favourite and Follow (: (If you see ANY spelling or grammar errors don't hesitate to say so in your review)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm baack (: I hope you all liked the last chapter. Sorry for the late update, been a little busy round here.

XXXXXXX

As soon as Gakupo had finished his shift at work, he drove down to the hospital as quickly as he could without breaking any laws. As soon as he found a parking space, he got out of the car, locked it, and almost ran into the building. After he signed his name on the guest list, he went to Kaito's room and took a deep breath. After a few seconds, he knocked on the door and waited for a noise to show he could come in, after he heard no noise he worried a little so he opened the door slightly and took a peek towards Kaito's bed. The bluenette was sleeping with his arm hanging loosely out of his blanket and you were able to see both of his feet. Gakupo walked beside him and gently pulled the white sheets over Kaito's feet, then he sat down on a chair next to Kaito's bed. After a while of Gakupo watching over Kaito and the twins, the bluenette's eyes opened slowly and a gentle smile grew on his face. Gakupo was facing towards the twins so he didn't notice the eyes that were on him. Kaito slowly wiggled his hand to Gakupo's making sure that he made hardly any movement, and then he suddenly grabbed Gaku's hand making the purple-haired man jump slightly. Gakupo turned his head towards Kaito and was about to hug the bluenette, but then he remembered that Kaito had only recently woken from a coma and he'd probably be too weak for a hug.

"If you want to hug me go ahead, though you're going to have to bend down, I can't get up on my own yet." Kaito's smile was still bright on his face as Gakupo held him in his arms. "Now we get to talk, how long 'til visitor hours are over?" Gakupo pulled back and looked down at the blue-haired cutie.

"We have a few hours, you weren't asleep long. I'm sure the others will be here soon so not much time by ourselves." Gakupo was still smiling from being able to see Kaito awake and –almost- healthy. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, how about what's happened after I got into the crash?" Kaito spoke lightly about the crash which made Gakupo feel a bit more at ease, knowing that Kaito wasn't very scared to talk about it. Seeing as his parents had died in a car crash, he was scared that Kaito would be even more traumatized than he already was.

"Not much honestly, pretty much the same as usual. Though I have been reading a lot more books lately, didn't have anyone to talk to really. Oh yeah, did you want me to call the others and tell them that you're awake now?" Gakupo help Kaito's hand and smiled, Kaito smiled back.

"Nah, I'm sure that they are busy and they'll come when they can. Am I going home today?" Gakupo looked a little surprised but nonetheless answered steadily.

"Yeah, as soon as mum or dad gets here, you can come home." Kaito's eyes lit up and a small smile grew on his face.

"I'm happy. Then I'll get to spend more time with you." Kaito squeezed Gakupo's hand weakly before relaxing it again. A small blush spread out of Gakupo's cheeks so he turned his head to make sure that Kaito couldn't see it. "Say, Gakupo. Can you sing for me?" Kaito looked up at Gakupo with a small gleam in his eyes, almost begging Gakupo to sing. Caught off guard, Gakupo nodded his head a little and gripped Kaito's hand a little harder.

Gakupo's melody filled the stale hospital air with a warm and calm feeling. Kaito's eyes slowly drooped closed and soon his breathing was even. The grip around Gakupo's hand fell loose and just as the song ended, Kaito was asleep with a peaceful look on his face. Gakupo thought that he should go grab himself something to eat and drink from the Hospital cafeteria and come back quickly. So that's what he did, he got up from his chair and went to walk to the door, but stopped in his tracks when he heard Kaito mumbling. He slowly walked closer to the sleeping Kaito, trying to figure out what he was saying. As soon as he realised what it was, his face broke out in a huge shade of red and his eyes widened.

"Ga-ku. Gaku-po." The whisper was hard to make out, but the fact that Gakupo's name was spilling out from Kaito's sleeping lips was easy to hear in the almost silent room. Gakupo felt that his heart would really burst out of his chest if he stayed any longer. So he went to the cafeteria to clear his mind. The thing is, Gakupo has been in love with Kaito for a long while, and although he's aware that Kaito doesn't love him back, he can't stop the feelings from overflowing inside of him. He's always wanted to tell Kaito, but he felt that if he did that, Kaito would avoid him, so Gakupo felt that just staying by him as a best-friend or 'brother' would be enough for him. But after hearing those words come out of Kaito when he was unaware of it, Gakupo felt like he just couldn't hold it back, so he had to get out of there.

After cooling off for almost an hour, Gakupo finished the last of his coffee and walked back to Kaito's room. Either Eriko or Takuro would be here soon to take Kaito home, and Gakupo wanted to be with Kaito when one of them came to get him.

When he walked into Kaito's room, he Saw Kaito upright on his bed with a frantic look on his face, Gakupo rushed up to him and caught a hold of one of Kaito's hands. "Kaito? Kaito what's wrong?" Gakupo whispered to Kaito who had tears starting to stream down his face.

"Gaku, I had a dream, and you were in it, but you died and…and when I woke up you weren't here so I got scared." After hearing this, Gakupo sat on the edge of Kaito's bed and wrapped his arm around the crying boy's waist. Kaito started to sob into Gakupo's shoulder saying incomprehensible things. Gakupo sat there whispering into Kaito's ear and started to rub soothing circles onto his back.

"Hey, Kai, mum or dad will be here soon to bring you home, how about we get you changed and ready?" Gakupo softly wiped the tears from Kaito's eyes and stared lovingly at the smaller boy. The hospital had been notified earlier that a Guardian was coming to release Kaito from the hospital so Gakupo had brought spare clothes for Kaito to wear, with the hospital's permission of course.

Kaito leaned into Gakupo's hand and nodded lazily, as he had just woken up. Gakupo felt reluctant to let go of Kaito but did so anyway, knowing that they'd have more time to themselves once Kaito was back home. So Gakupo let go of Kaito and helped the blue-haired male out of his hospital gown, Kaito was wearing underwear so he didn't really mind Gakupo seeing him like that. The purple-haired male helped Kaito into his shirt and pants, he also supplied a jacket but realized that he wouldn't need it seeing as it was quite a warm day.

Just as Kaito had finished getting changed, a knock at the door came followed by Eriko, Gakupo's mother, walking through the door.

"Hey sweetie, I see you're ready to go home." She gave Kaito a once over to make sure he looked well (health wise, not fashion wise) and then nodded, feeling that Kaito looked great. "Alrighty then let's lock-and-load you two because the others are waiting to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Gakupo kept his arm around Kaito's waist when they were walking out of the hospital because even though the boy had recently had a little surge of energy whistle getting changed, he could feel Kaito relying more and more on Gakupo's arm around him instead of his own feet to stay upright. It only occurred to Gakupo then that they should have gotten a wheelchair or something to move Kaito.

When they got to the car park, Gakupo stupidly realized that they had two cars. "Kaito, you go with mum, I have a detour to make." Kaito nodded –although disappointed that he wouldn't get to ride with Gakupo- and let the taller man guide him to Eriko's car. "I'll see you later Kaito, be sure to rest when you get home. Hey mum, does Kaito have any diet restrictions or anything of the sort?"

Eriko thought for a second before replying, "He needs food that will get him fattened up and sweet foods. But he also needs food like red meat and vegetables. Pretty much he's going to get spoiled until he's better." She laughed a little and then shooed Gakupo off. "Now go to your 'detour' I have a sick child to get home." She smiled like a kid to Gakupo and so he closed the door and waved them off.

"Now, for my little surprise." Gakupo said to himself, smiling.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gakupo got out of his car, carrying a whole manner of things. He had texted his mum telling her to not give Kaito much food. He walked into the house, and the first thing he heard was: "But you said yourself that you're supposed to spoil me." A voice whined, and another more feminine voice answered.

"Gakupo told me to not give you too much food, he probably has something in mind otherwise he would tell me to feed you until you drop." Good, his mum had followed his text.

"I'm home!" Gakupo called out, immediately, Kaito and Eriko both stopped talking and Kaito stormed through the lounge-room to find Gakupo, the man who had stopped him from eating. But as soon as he saw the man, his facial expressions changed quickly from anger to confusion to complete surprise.

"GAKU!" He exclaimed loudly. Gakupo was holding a bag of sweets, 2 pizzas, movies and snacks. Kaito wanted so much to hug the taller man but there was nowhere to hug seeing as he was carrying everything.

"Ready for a welcome home night in Kai?" Gakupo chuckled at Kaito's face and then passed him at the doorway. "Go up to my room and set up a movie you want to watch. I'll get all the food ready!" Gakupo put everything down and gave Kaito a bag of about 7 movies. Kaito gave Gakupo a loving stare when he wasn't watching and then jumped upstairs to go put a on a movie on Gakupo's HUGE television screen.

Meanwhile Gakupo was popping the popcorn and emptying the lollies into a bowl smiling happily to himself, actually trying to plan a way to confess to Kaito. He's been feeling that being a brother to Kaito might not be enough and he wants the blue haired guy to know his feeling, even if he gets rejected.

Now Eriko may act like a childish mother, but she knows that Gakupo loves Kaito (I mean, anyone could see it if they looked close enough) but the thing is, is that she also knows the Kaito loves him back. How they don't see it in each other she'd never know. And now, she'd make sure that they'd get together (seeing as she thinks they'd be great together, not forgetting to mention that once or twice to them.)

"Hey Gakupo, I know how much you've missed Kaito so I'll take Takuro and Gakuko out so you guys can enjoy your movies at full volume!" Eriko smiled at Gakupo and winked. Gakupo flushed a little but quickly hid it.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow ish." Gakupo smiled at his mum and then grabbed all of the food to bring to Kaito and then left.

Gakupo knocked on the door and Kaito answered, in the time that Gakupo had been down there, Kaito had picked a movie and gotten dressed into his blue flannel pyjamas. He smiled sweetly to Gakupo and then jumped onto Gakupo's king-sized bed. Gakupo chuckled at Kaito's actions and then followed him to the bed, placing the food down.

"Just let get changed and then it's a boy's night in for us!" Gakupo exclaims happily, feeling even cheerier when he sees the smile on Kaito's face. Gakupo laughed a little and proceeded to take his shirt off, Kaito stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth before coming to his senses and looking away with a bright blush on his face.

Gakupo finished changing into his pyjamas which consisted of boxers and a singlet (AKA eye candy for Kaito) and then jumped into the bed right next to Kaito.

"So, what movie did you pick?" Gakupo asks, looking at Kaito.

"I don't really know, I picked a movie I'd never seen or heard about so yeah, I hope it's good." Kaito looks at Gakupo and smiles, which of course, made Gakupo smile back ten-fold.

Gakupo picks up the remote and presses the play, about 3 seconds after he did that, he realised what movie Kaito picked. "Umm, Kaito." Gakupo feels his cheeks reddening a bit. He didn't really want Kaito to see this kind of movie.

"Hm, what is it Gakupo?" Kaito asks with a mouth full of popcorn, making him hard to understand.

"Are you sure you want to watch this movie?"

"Not so much now that you asked me, what is this movie?" Kaito asks oh so innocently, making Gakupo's heart flutter the slightest, but then his thoughts landed on the movie again.

"It's a mo-" Right before Gakupo could finish, the first scene in the movie came on, and that pretty much rounded up what Gakupo was going to say. The scene showed a woman and a man, both naked, on a beach. "Yeah, that." Gakupo's face flared at, and Kaito was holding his mouth closed and his shoulders were shaking. "Kaito, are you okay?!" Gakupo's mind left the embarrassing thoughts behind when the though of Kaito in trouble took ever.

Kaito lowered his head even more, shoulders shaking harder. Gakupo started to panic, but then Kaito's voice filled his room and possibly the whole house he's that loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kaito roared with laughter, holding his stomach. He tried to make out some words but his laughter was holding him back.

Gakupo's face flared up once again as he looked away. But he couldn't help but smile knowing for sure that Kaito was okay.

"Gaku. I c-can't beli-believe you have th-that movie." Kaito giggled whilst talking and wiped away a tear or two. He couldn't believe that Gakupo, wouldn't at least hide the movie. It was obvious that Gakupo would have a movie like that, but to keep it where he keeps all of his other movies is amazing.

In all honesty, Kaito had picked the movie because the front cover looked like it would be a romance, so he was going to try confess to Gakupo using those as reference. But that movie, went _over _the romance level he was expecting.

"I-I'm a m-man." Gakupo stammers out, embarrassed. Saying the only thing that could get him out of this situation. But instead it only made Kaito start laughing again, luckily not as harder as last time though.

"Completely understandable, but don't keep those types of movies in your cupboard for the whole world to see." Kaito kept on giggling but eventually said what needed to be said.

"Hey! It's an actual movie with a story line, it just includes a lot of sex. And why of all the movies did you have to choose this one!" Gakupo started laughing a little now, the odds of Kaito picking out that movie were miraculously low, seeing as Gakupo had many movies.

"Oh of course Gakupo, I'm sure it does." Kaito once again wiped a fake tear from his face and smirked at Gakupo. Both of them then realised how close they were to one another, but neither wanted to be the one to move so the both sat there in a comfortable silence. But then Kaito spoke up.

"Say, Gakupo. I'm really glad I woke up. I haven't been able to think about what it would be like if our positions were switched and you didn't make it." Kaito started to tear up and Gakupo pulled the younger boy into an embrace without a second thought. "I-I would have been devastated. You're m-my main reason for living. I can't think of a life without you."

Kaito clutched onto Gakupo and sobbed into his chest. Gakupo began to rub circles around Kaito's back, not daring to let the smaller boy go until his sobbing has subsided. Gakupo kissed Kaito's forehead and smiled down at him.

"Kaito, Don't think about the 'what ifs' of your past. I'm here, you're here, both alive. If you had died on that bed Kaito then I don't know what I would have done. But you didn't, you even woke up a week earlier than expected. Maybe it's life just telling us that anything can happen." Gakupo hugged Kaito even tighter and felt a tear or two escape silently.

Without Kaito, Gakupo would've been so lost he wouldn't know whether to go left or right.

"Hey Gaku." Kaito looked up at Gakupo, readying himself to confess. He hesitated a little before leaning up and placing his lips on Gakupo's.

Gakupo's eyes widened for a split second before closing and lowering his hands to rest on Kaito's hips. Wondering if today was all a dream. He pulled back before anything got out of hand (and knowing Gakupo, it _would _get out of hand quickly.)

"Kaito." Gakupo looked down at Kaito, his eyes silently begging Kaito to assure him that the kiss meant what he hoped it meant.

Kaito in return smiled up at Gakupo sheepishly. "I love you, Gaku."

Gakupo smiled back at Kaito and pulled the younger boy into a hug. "I love you too Kaito, I've loved you for so long. Words can't describe how happy I am." Gakupo felt a little embarrassed that he wasn't the one to initiate anything though, he had it all planned out too.

Both of them looked at each other in the eyes and smiled. Glad that in the end, they both got their wishes by the end of the night.

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry for my amazing lack of updates, but school is a bitch (yes, I'm going to use the school excuse.)**

**Recently I tried to write this chapter but I could never get any inspiration for it, but I got a little spurt of it now – At 3 in the morning with a new years party to attend tomorrow/today.**

**So, if you see and spelling errors be sure to let me know, and remember to Follow favourite and best of all review because I plan on writing more for this fanfic.**

**Thankyou guys for sticking with this story even though my update times are longer than the Nile River!**


End file.
